fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Caillou (BrentAnimate Fox TV Remake)
Summary Caillou is the primary protagonist of the Fox TV Remake of BrentAnimate's Caillou videos. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C '| '''higher '''with weapons, powers, and attacks | '''9-C '| '''8-A Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Caillou Anderson Origin: The Caillou BrentAnimate Show Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Son, Student Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (can find candy by smell and see very well), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery (decent with his slingshot, shows proficiency and mastery with ray guns and normal/advanced firearms, good with melee weapons, attended military school, fought Principal in armed combat), Energy Manipulation with ray guns, Martial Arts (clever and shows proficiency when using martial arts and other close-quarters combat styles, masters unarmed combat when fighting and/or overpowering children superior to him and when attending military school, skilled at karate, kickboxing, Savate, Taijutsu, and wrestling), Explosion Manipulation with cherry bombs, explosives/grenades, and rockets or fireworks, driving skills, Social Influencing, Animal Manipulation (can use dogs and other types of pets to help him defeat enemies), Preparation, Stealth Capability, GoAnimate Logic, Soul Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Broadway Force, Energy Projection, Wall Crawling, Pressure Point Striking, Regeneration (Mid-Low) Attack Potency: At least Building level '(can physically hurt his father and trade blows with those capable of injuring him. Can fight against Baldi who is superior to, and stronger than, him. Can harm adults. Can injure the Principal. Also regularly defeats adults) | '''higher '''with weapons, powers, and attacks | '''Street level '(can fight Rosie who survived getting beat up by Boris and could also overpower and/or just harm adults) | 'Multi-City Block level '(can overwhelm and damage/kill an army of adults in different episodes) '''Speed: Subsonic+ '(comparable to Boris) with '''Subsonic '''combat/reactions (can fight or harm people comparable to him and react to darts) 'Lifting Strength: Class 1 '(comparable to, but weaker than Boris) 'Striking Strength: Building Class '| '''higher '''with weapons, powers, and attacks | '''Street Class '| '''Multi-City Block Class Durability: Building level '(can tank hits from opponents, though he can still feel pain. Survived explosions. Was fine after an intense helicopter crash. Can survive getting launched or shot by rockets) 'Stamina: High (can fight for long periods of time even if he has fatal injuries) Range: Standard melee range, higher with GoAnimate Logic, firearms, ray guns, etc. Standard Equipment: slingshot, skateboard, his inventions, firearms, ray guns, a pistol, Glock 17, flashlight, matches, switchblade, some explosives, a flamethrower, and a BB Gun * Optional Equipment: It doesn't matter what weapons you give him, just as long as they scale to a character's tier if his opponent AP Stomps or if it scales to his and the opponent's tiers, if they match. Intelligence: High (is street smart. Displays high amounts of levels of intelligence higher than grades, with his clever social commentary and smart thinking. Shows efficiency and/or ability with ray guns and/or normal firearms, as well as advanced firearms. Very stealthy and is highly skilled in manipulation and extortion. A master acrobat and good marksman. Skilled with melee weapons. Influent in multiple languages, and knows tips and tricks to beat video games without dying. Gets good grades. Good at inventing, such as a soul exchanger, weather-controlling device, futuristic weapons, etc., and inventing a time machine. Able to cook well. Also incredibly skilled in martial arts and other close-quarters combat styles. An expert craftsman. Adept in chemistry. Knows how to drive vehicles and hot-wire a car. Highly athletic and adept in chemistry. A highly skilled prankster) Weaknesses: Arrogant Category:GoAnimate Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Explosion Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Social Influencers Category:Animal Users Category:Toonforce Users Category:Soul Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Physics Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists